Seagrave Holmes
|special = |modspecial = |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Peach |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairMessy01 |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardMix04 |height =1.00 |factions =MS08NoteOwnerFactionSeagraveHolmes RCGenericVoiceFaction RCResidentFaction |class =VendorMisc |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =SeagraveHolmes |baseid = |refid = |footer = Seagrave without his helmet }} |content2= |content3= }} Seagrave Holmes is a merchant in Rivet City in 2277. Background Seagrave Holmes was born in 2247. Now aged 30, he is a genius tinkerer and fixes anything he can get his hands on. He spends his days in his shop, and at night, he hangs around the Weatherly Hotel to talk to Vera Weatherly, who he's not-so-secretly in love with. Seagrave has that easy way of relating to common folk. He fits into their social world without even thinking about it. While he is exceptionally gifted with machines, he never lords that over others.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide In his shady past, he used to do business with the slavers of Paradise Falls, but now he merely runs a general store in the marketplace called "Rivet City Supply". According to Doctor Preston's terminal, Holmes suffers from a chronic case of red-lung from all his repairs below-decks. Relationships He is the grandson of the founding Rivet City Council member Annette Holmes. Daily schedule * Seagrave is generally to be found in his shop or (often on the flight deck), trying and failing to woo Vera Weatherly. He can also be found leaving his room, (mid-deck next to marketplace entry) around 2-4 am. The Lone Wanderer can overhear that she does not want to be with him as he reeks of sewage. * Seagrave is re-stocked on Monday and Thursday. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Replicated Man: Seagrave is in possession of a Replicated Man holotape. * The Wasteland Survival Guide: If you are working on the Wasteland Guide quest, he is one of the persons to talk to in finding out the history of Rivet City. If you go speak to Vera Weatherly about Rivet City's history she will direct you to talk to Seagrave, and if you then speak to Seagrave, his speech makes it obvious that he has a crush on Vera. * Council Seat: Bannon mentions that his council seat is being contested by Seagrave. He wants you to look for incriminating evidence against his opponent. Other interactions * Reporting Bannon to Danvers for trying to blackmail him will cause Seagrave to give you a "true, blue friendship discount" at his store. * Reporting him to Danvers will cause Seagrave to dislike you. He will still trade with you, but will charge more. Inventory Wrench |ondeath =Seagrave Holme's key }} Notes * If you ask for a recommended place to get a drink he'll recommend the Weatherly Hotel, unlike most other characters who recommend the Muddy Rudder. * He claims to have everything in the wasteland, but the player can mock him by mentioning the T-51b power armor and asking Seagrave if he has a set. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Seagrave Holmes appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * If you sided with Bannon during Council Seat, then his dialogue changes. His quote before his trade interface is "After what you did? Only because I have to." His lips do not move during 'After what you did', but they do for 'Only because I have to'. * Seagrave can disappear from the ship, with no trace of where he has gone. ** Due to this bug both Seagrave and Vera Weatherly can end up inside an inaccessible building near a makeshift super mutant camp north of Project Purity, engaging in endless looped conversation. Teleporting them back to the ship using console commands on PC seems to fix their behaviour. Gallery Enslave Flak endslide2.jpg|Dead Seagrave Holmes in an endings slide References Category:Rivet City characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Seagrave Holmes es:Seagrave Holmes it:Seagrave Holmes ru:Сигрейв Холмс uk:Сігрейв Холмс